


void

by c0smic_cl0uds



Series: Convergence [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Undertale Genocide Route, this can also stand alone as a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0smic_cl0uds/pseuds/c0smic_cl0uds
Summary: ...How interesting.It seems that you've misunderstood.Since when were you the one in control?





	void

It began with a child, a knife, and the burning desire to keep moving forward.

There was no reason for it, no logic behind the destruction or the violence they unleashed. But humans are fickle creatures - dangerous, deadly even, if only given the means to be so. Acting on little more than a whim, their intentions were harmless enough at first, even if the reality may have seemed twisted to an outsider looking in. Of course, there were no such outsiders, for the child held the whole world in the palm of their hands - rewriting the world over and over again, searching for every secret, every story, every possible outcome. Any dissent there might have been was lost to the reversal of time, to the sheer force of their will.

At first, this was satisfying. This was enough.

Until one day it wasn't.

For the child soon came to realize that they could not fully explore the possibilities of the world like this - not if they were to avoid paths they deemed too difficult, too dark, too immoral. And really, in the end, what did it really matter what they did, anyway? Any action that proved too cruel could easily be rewritten, and any consequences they disliked, undone. Where was the harm in getting their hands a little dirty to satisfy their curiosity?

Humans are as curious as they are fickle. Putting these two things and a power greater than most could even fathom in the hands of one - and a mere child, no less? It was really no wonder things turned out the way they did.

The change was subtle, at first, for the child started small. Minute acts of cruelty, a rude word here and there, some antagonistic snarking, a nasty prank. Then fingers gripping the hilt of a knife, traces of blood and dust in the snow, between the trees - self-defense, that's all it was. Before long, however, it was far beyond small, far beyond harmless. Silvery piles in the snow, the air choked with bloody dust, the flecks settling over an empty town through which an unsettling silence rang.

Doubt wracked their mind, and over and over again, they rewrote the world, vowing to stop, to never again befoul this place the way they had so many times before.

They never did stop. At the mercy of the burning desire that resonated at the deepest core of their being, they pushed onward, onwards down a path from which there seemed no turning back. They were lost in it, consumed by it - there was nothing they could do but follow it. Because even for them, who had seen time rewritten countless times and then some, such devastating power was much too heavy a crown for one person's head.

So they continued, on down their dark path. A child with a knife, leaving a trail of blood and dust in their wake, over and over, and over again. Until they lost track of how many lives they had taken, how many times they had watched light fade from eyes and bodies crumble to nothing. And still they pressed on.  
  
Until finally, it was over. A single, tattered yellow petal drifted to the ground with an air of utter finality, and for the first time since the beginning of the countless resets, the innumerable paths and branches, the child found themself in complete and utter silence.

Then the world fell away, and the child hung alone in an empty void.

A voice rang out through the darkness - a child, nearly identical to them in just about every respect, save for green and yellow clothing and chilling red eyes. The voice, it was frighteningly cold, and it called out to them, congratulating them for their success in eradicating everyone, everything that had ever mattered. And then, it gave an invitation. A hand extended through the darkness.

_Join me. Let us cast this world into the abyss, and move on to the next. All that we’ve worked for up ‘till now, it’s right there, at our fingertips. Power. Power without limits._

_Take my hand, and everything that lies in the fabric of this existence will be ours._

 

Too late, the child realized that they were afraid.

  
  
But there would be no going back.

 

 

Not anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

♡ ERASE             DO NOT


End file.
